


Best friend

by SelfawareShipper



Series: Music on-shots [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Gavin's immune to the zombies, M/M, Morbidity, Sad Ending, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Based on the song ”best friend” by ajj: https://youtu.be/GxO9hxQSl98





	Best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song ”best friend” by ajj: https://youtu.be/GxO9hxQSl98

The streets were crowded with zombies, shambling and moaning aimlessly without the sent of life to stir them. Gavin carefully waded through them, completely ignored by the corpses around him. He wasn't sure why, but the zombies had never taken much interest in him, acting like he wasn't even there. He's immune to there bite as well, though he didn't know that until years into the apocalypse, not until he basically tripped into a zombies mouth. Jack had kept him quarantined for weeks, waiting for him to turn, it never happened. It had been amazingly useful, anything dangerous they send Gavin, he could just walk in and get what they needed like nothing. It was a good system, they thought they had it figured out the six of them.

Geoff died first, they were in a library that they thought they had cleared out. And Geoff had let down his guard, focused on choosing books to take with them instead of defending himself. He had been grabbed from behind and ripped to shreds before anyone found him. Ryan shot him between the eyes, and Jeremy carried him back. It destroyed jack to have to bury his best friend. He was never the same after.

Ryan and Jeremy went next, they fell together. They had been on a mission to a Doctors office while Gavin raided a grocery store a few miles out. They had thought the office was the safer of the two, out of the way and small. They had been wrong, a hoard was moving through the area, fifty large. They had held there own for nearly an hour, killed more zombies then Gavin had the whole apocalypse when Ryan went down. One had caught his leg, bit down and pulled him to the ground. Before Jeremy even noticed his partner fall they were on him, tearing at him. Jeremy could have run, saved himself easily with that much of the hoard distracted. He hadn't, instead, he had gone in with his bat, tore through them. In the end, they bled out together, most of the hoard fallen with them. A week later Gavin found there Corpses shambling, and lead them back for someone else to take care of, then they buried them properly. Jeremy's bat and Ryan's sledgehammer nailed together as there makeshift cross Tombstone.

Then jack went down, while hunting, a crawler blindsided him in the woods and got the back of the foot. He shot him, but it was too late. Three days later, Michael shot him, and they buried next to Geoff. After that, Gavin was the only one to ever leave the house. Michael Tried to convince him he could hold his own, but Gavin would beg him not to leave. Would fall into the ground in a heap of tears and tell Michael that he couldn't see him die, that he had to stay in and let Gavin go. So Michael stayed in, choosing to shot zombies from the roof as a pastime. A year passed like that, and they were relatively happy, they had each other and that's all the mattered.

Gavin slipped out of his thoughts of the past at the feeling of claws in his back. One of the half-dead squirrels in his bag had managed to scratch through the plastic and cloth, getting to his skin. He sighed, shaking his bag and knocking the three squirrels around getting the claws off him. Lucky the house is close, wouldn't be long until the zombies start to notice the smell now that the plastic was broken. Gavin hummed to himself as he walked ,wannabe, by the spice girls. one of the few songs he's heard in the last five years do to its presence on the “ best of the 90s” CD they found in their house. Whoever the sad sap who had previously owned the home had owned almost exclusively “best of the 90s” CDs, all in different forms and by different companies. Why he didn't just download the music he wanted Gavin didn't know, but he guesses he's grateful for the musical entertainment in his life.

The house finally came in to view and Gavin smiled picking up his pace. Carefully opening the gate, making sure no zombies wandered in. Once inside he sighed, letting the backpack fall from his back, the squirrels paw was fully out of the bag by then and lashing out at whatever it could touch. He kicked the bag, picking it up before making his way to the door. giving a respectful glance at the pair of crosses beside the path. Despite there being six of them there would only ever be three graves. The shared graves a product form a particularly morbid conversation with the battle buddies. Apparently, they had been planning a shared grave scene before the apocalypse even started, which made sense, they were scarily dedicated to one another. Geoff and Jack had taken a strange liking to the idea, desiring to take one as well despite there relationship never being romantic. Michael and Gavin's at that point was nothing more than friends, at least as far as the rest of the boys knew, but they said they’d take the shared grave as well. But Gavin would never end up in his. There was no one left to bury him.

“I'm home love” he called into the silent house. He sighed, setting down the bag of clawing squirrels and walking to the kitchen. Starting to make himself a coffee. Midway through the brewing, there was a crash from the spare bedroom, Gavin's shoulders slumped. “It's ok boi, I've got your lunch” he called, trying to keep his voice cheerful, though he wasn't sure why he was putting in the effort, who was he trying to comfort. The coffee maker dinged and he grabbed his drink. taking a sip to calm himself befor he grabbed the back again, approaching the spare bedroom door, listing to the sounds of clawing getting louder and louder. “I'm coming in” he called, putting on a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He didn't want to scare Michael, though it was far past the point where that mattered.

He opened the door to a familiar sight, Michael, or what was once Michael, clawing at the walls. The back wall of the room was covered in deep scratches through the drywall, most full of blood as he dug with broken fingers and ripping the skin. He used to try to stop Michael from clawing, holding back his hands, or cuffing him. Talking about how he's going to need his fingers when he figures out how to bring him back. At this point he knew that was a vain hope, even if there was a way, this half-rotted corpse shouldn't be alive. So he let him dig, despite his bone being exposed by now, cracking against the drywall. Gavin groaned, looking away from his loves half-rotted corpse. This has gone on for too long. He shook his head, unzipping the bag and pulling out one of the plump squirrels, which chittered and clawed. Michael whipped around, sniffing at the air, growling.

“Here you go,” Gavin muttered, tossing the squirrel, it was still too stunned to run. Even if it had, Michael would have caught it. He Snatched the squirrel up and dug his teeth into its little body. Gavin wished zombies rotted faster, even after two months Michael was still completely recognizable. Watching as he ripped through the animal made Gavin sick to his stomach.

 

He didn't notice that he was crying until his vision blurred. He reached up, rubbing at his face before falling to his knees, Sobbing. He had been so selfish. Keeping him here, pretending he could fix him. He couldn't fix him, Michael was gone. How cruel was he to let this abomination, this mockery of Michael live? He moaned miserably into his hands. It all hurt, and he was so tired, so alone, it needed to end. 

Next to him there was a growl, and the sound of hands tearing at his backpack. He glanced over to see Michael, hunched over and clawing at his bag clumsily, trying to pull on of the huddling squirrels out. Gavin sighed, reaching into the bag and pulling one out for him, handing it to the zombie.

“I'm… I'm so sorry.” He whimpered at the unhearing corpse. Grabbing at its leg, he was completely ignored. “D-does it hurt? I hope you're not still in there. God, I'm so sorry.” He sobbed, holding on to the leg, only to feel the bone shift in his grip, Gavin pulled away fast. It was the leg Michael had broken falling off the roof. It had only taken minutes for the zombies to break through the fence with the smell of blood in the air. When Gavin got back from hunting, it had been hours too late, and instead of the man he loved, he found his house infested with zombies. He'd cleared out the house, vainly hoping Michael was just hualed up in one of the bedrooms. That was until he came face to face with him, cold eyes staring just past him. ”This can't go on.” Gavin whimpered again, standing up and grabbing his book bag.

“I'm going to make this right Michael” Gavin promised, smiling weakly at the cold eyed zombie. He reached into the front pocket of his bag, grabbing his pistol. “I-i wish I could come with you boi, I miss you so much.” He stammered, closing his eyes. “But I made you a promise… I'm not going to break my promise to you, Michael.” Gavin's voice broke, his tears coming down with renewed vigor. Gavin let out a shaky breath, pulling the last squirrel out his bag, and tossing it, its body hitting the back wall, Michael whipped around to it, rushing to it and hunching over, facing away.

Gavin let the shot go, not looking as he did. Not looking when he heard the body hit the floor. Or as he walked over to the body, groping blindly for its arm so he could drag it out of the house. He closed his eyes as he pushed Michael into his grave. Only finally looking at him to adjust his body, to close his eyes, make him look as peaceful as he could. 

“I love you, I'm sorry, I'll miss you.” He muttered on repeat as he buried him. Stumbling into the house and falling over before he could even make it to the bed, sobbing until sleep took him.

The next morning he packed his stuff in silence. Taking a few moments just to wander through the house and think before walking out the door. As he passed the grave he muttered his goodbyes to each of his friends one last time before he set out into the street. Ready to keep his promise to Michael and start anew.


End file.
